


It All Started With a Dead Dad

by Dief_HotB



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV), due South
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dief_HotB/pseuds/Dief_HotB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quirky gang from Pasadena travel to Chicago for a symposium, but wind up in the middle of an investigation where they come across the forces of the 27th Precinct and Canadian Consulate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday Night Planning Meeting

It was an ordinary Monday night in Pasadena. The motley crew of co-workers from Cal Tech and their significant others gathered for their traditional meal of Thai takeout from Szechuan Palace. Sheldon was going through his usual checklist of garnishes for his order of Cashew Chicken to his roommate, Leonard. The lanky particle physicist’s order varied from week-to-week between tonight’s entrée and a request for Mi Krop and Chicken Satay. Yet, he always insisted on making sure there was a bottle of spicy mustard to go along with it. Everyone had grown to accept Sheldon’s demands; even though, it was something they secretly grew tired of. 

However, Amy didn’t seem to mind; it was a quirk that she found attractive, if not taxing for her psyche on occasion.  
On the other end of the leather sofa, Bernadette and Howard received their food while the usually mute Rajesh sipped on a bottle of Bud Light. The Hindi astrophysicist preferred the brew, as the alcoholic content allowed him to converse with his female friends; while its crisp hoppy flavor did not wreck havoc on his metrosexual waistline. Sitting in the chair beside Leonard’s was the love of his life, Penny. She was searching her pants pocket for the $12 she owed her boyfriend for her vegetarian Pad Thai. It wasn’t that she wasn’t paid decently for her waitressing job at The Cheesecake Factory; however, her latest shoe shopping binge made things financially tight once again.

“I trust everyone is prepared for our symposium in Chicago this weekend,” Sheldon posed.

“What symposium?” Penny enquired.

“It’s where we’re all speaking about our research in our respective scientific fields,” Leonard explained.

“Oh God,” the waitress worried, “this isn’t going to be a repeat of what happened you all spoke at the one in Big Sur, is it? I don’t want to spend another weekend where we’re jumping around from room to room; trying to find a quiet place to sleep.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen this time,” Bernadette assured. “Now that Howie and I are married, we’ve been able to iron out any disagreements regarding our previous relationships.”

“That’s good,” her friend breathed slightly easier, “because the last thing I’d want is for Amy to bite me in her sleep again.”

“Or, Raj to intrude on us being in the same bed,” Leonard added.

“Come on,” the Hindu defended, “I had to sleep somewhere else when Sheldon came into my room because you two were ‘renewing old acquaintances.’”

“Okay,” Penny clarified, “first of all, we were not ‘renewing old acquaintances,’ and second, things are different now. Leonard and I are back together, and there shouldn’t be any confusion like there was before.”

“Yes,” Sheldon interrupted, “but I’ll let you both know right now, the second you two start engaging in coitus, I’ll be knocking on Raj’s door again.”

“You could always sleep in my room, Sheldon,” Amy offered.

“Now, Amy,” her boyfriend countered, “you know the concept of us sleeping in the same room together terrifies me to no end.”

“Actually,” Leonard quipped to Penny, “the concept of Sheldon and Amy sleeping in the same room together is something that terrifies anyone.”

“Be it as it may,” the tall physicist continued, as he walked to the fridge to freshen up his beverage, “I trust nothing will go askew during our trip to the so-called ‘Windy City.’”

“You know,” Howard opined, “it’s rather ironic they asked Sheldon to speak at the symposium.”

“How do you figure?” Raj asked.

“Well, Sheldon is so full of hot air at times; it might have a counter-effect on the breezes off of Lake Michigan.”

Little did the troupe realize their sniping about each other would be the least of their worries.


	2. Of Debates and Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fraser and Ray engage in a lively debate about the upcoming hockey playoffs until Lt. Welsh sends them and the Duck boys to investigate a disturbance at a downtown hotel.

It was a mild Friday afternoon on the shores of “The Lake They Call ‘Michigan.’” The winds blew with southern warmth that heated the normally chilly Illinois metropolis on the spring day. Baseball fans were making their way to the ole ball yard on Addison to watch the Cubbies play a matinee. Others, who weren’t playing hooky from work, were finishing their weekly grinds before enjoying a relaxing couple of well-deserved days off. However, Chicago’s finest know that when it comes to crime, the city never sleeps. As such, it was business as usual at the 27th Precinct.

It had been two months since the division’s notorious cross-border duo returned from the Northwest Territories; successful after finding the legendary Hand of Franklin, reaching out for the Beaufort Sea. It was speculated the two men would go their separate ways once they found the geographic landmark; the streetwise cop returning to his usual grind as a Chicago detective; while his unlikely partner – a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police – would remain in the frozen tundra up north. However, the two friends would remain inseparable, and the man -- who took the young cop under his wing a mere sixteen years before -- returned to the big American metropolis to resume working by his side, and returned to his post as a liaison to the Canadian Consulate.

“I don’t care what you say, Fraser,” the cop argued. “The Hawks are going to mop the ice with the Canucks.”

“Mop the floor,” his clean-cut companion corrected.

“What?”

“The euphemism is ‘mop the floor;’ although, since hockey is played on a sheet of ice, you could have said ‘clean the ice with the Canucks.’ Now, if they were playing basketball – a game invented by fellow Canadian, Dr. James Naismith – then, the ‘mop the floor’ analogy would be correct.”

“’Mop the floor,’ ‘sweep the deck;’ regardless, my team is going to beat your team in this series.”

“While that is highly possible; since the Blackhawks have dominated Vancouver in the majority of times they’ve faced each other in the post-season,” Fraser cited, “I’d like to call your attention to the 2011 Playoffs when the two teams combated in the First Round. It was a series that went back and forth until the Canucks won it in the seventh and deciding game.”

The two men came across their fellow detectives at the Precinct, the duo affectionately known as “The Duck boys.”

“Wasn’t that the year where fans trashed Vancouver?” Detective Jack Huey pondered.

“I think it was,” his partner, Thomas Dewey, answered. “They were upset the Canucks choked in the seventh game of the Final against Boston, so they rioted in the streets.”

The Mountie scratched his brow, “Admittedly, it was a black eye on a city that had hosted the world just over a year before. However, the police reports showed the majority of the rioters were intending to act maliciously regardless of the outcome.”

Suddenly, the four men were approached by the Precinct’s superior, Lt. Harding Welsh, who was clutching a Boston Cream donut. “I hate to interrupt your lively sports debate,” he bemused, “but we’ve got a disturbance down at the Hyatt downtown. If it’s not too much trouble, could you detectives go down there to investigate?”

“We’re on it, Lieutenant,” Ray acknowledged, as the four men made their way to their vehicles. Fraser was en route too, but was held up when his four-legged companion stared hungrily at Welsh’s sweet treat.

“Diefenbaker,” the Mountie ordered, “would you mind?”

The wolf begrudgingly broke from his trance, and followed his owner; moaning over being denied a tasty snack once again.

“I swear,” Fraser sighed, “if there was a baked good within eyesight, he gets hypnotized by it.”

His human partner smirked, “Maybe you should get him a set of blinders, so he doesn’t get sidetracked by whatever Welsh is eating.”

“Then, he’d have to wear them every time he comes in here.”

The four men made their way to the parking lot, and commenced the sojourn to the city’s core. What waited for them was a meeting of the minds not even Fraser would expect.


End file.
